The Dragon Hero
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: Hello, second crossover spin off, I don't really know what to put in the summery this time. Cover was created by F.M.D. Go check out their deviant art page.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second spin off of my Roses among Heroes stories, go read them if you want context, also at this point of writeing this I haven't reached the raid yet, I'm in the build up to it.**

* * *

**Rayla is best girl, **

**You can't win this argument,**

**I made a Haiku.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Katolis**

I laid flat on my back, light dancing in my eyes, as I stared up into the night, I groaned as I sat up. I got my bearings as I looked around, laying on the ground next to me was Ruby, her clothes torn up and black blood dripped from several small wounds. I tried to think about what had happened. "We were in the raid... Chisaki had become some sort of monster... then as we were falling... Ruby had screamed in pain... all I can remember is silver and purple light." I said as I held my side. Rappa had done a number on me. My entire chest was covered in bloody bandages and my body screamed in protest as I stood up.

"Ruby..." I said.

"I can't move..." She said quietly. She gave out a small hiss as I picked her up. "Please... be careful."

"I'll get you help." I brushed her dark hair out of her face, pale as snow with red markings around her black and silver eyes, two thin horns curled around her ears and back up under them. A single scar marked her face, a thin imperfection on her cheek. "I see smoke." I ran in the direction, west ward. trying my best to not jostle her, We soon found a road and I ran as fast as I could in the dark moon light.

I spotted a large town surrounded by tall walls and the red banners that adorned them had two towers, one taller the then the other. To guards stood with their weapon raised and poised to strike us. "HALT!" I slowed at the command. "What is your business so late at night?"

"We need help... please you have to help us... my friend is badly hurt, she needs a doctor." I huffed out.

One of the guards tilted his head towards me and the female warrior came forward, spear in hand. In the dim light she could see the torn and bloody rags that covered my wounds. As she came up to us Ruby shifted her body to look at her. "Black magic... there is only one man who can help you... Lord Viren." She said.

"How much will it cost? Please... I need her..." I said as even with her small size my arms began to burn but I refused to let her go.

"It won't cost you a thing. Come with me." She said and her partner signaled for the gates to be opened.

* * *

I didn't pay attention to the town, once we arrived at the central Keep I was lead to the throne room where four people we're waiting for us, a man with dark brown skin and gold trimmed clothes fit for a king. A man in long dark ornate dress and a white staff, his hair beginning to grey with age. A girl who was clearly his daughter, raven black hair and a knight with blonde hair and a more youthful face of the man with the staff. They gestured for me to lay Ruby on a table.

"What happened to you two?" The girl asked.

"We... had been in a fight for our lives... I don't really want to go into the details." I said as I sat in a chair hissing as my body screamed in pain. "Bandits."

"I don't see how bandits could have done such black magic to her." The man with a the staff walked around the table.

"They didn't, her grand father had experimented on her, trying to make a weapon... our teacher put a stop to that." I said, "It's a permanent state for her."

"I see. Viren… as much as I disagree with dark magic... we can't leave her to die." The man kingly man said.

"Of course King Harrow, Soren, bring him to the physicians, Claudia and I will do what we can to save her." Viren said, a smile on his face, "We'll save her."

* * *

I didn't sleep that night as my bandages and wounds were fixed. I was still awake when Soren came for me again. "Up you get!" He yelled as he burst into the room

"I was never down." I said pushing myself away from the window, "How's Ruby?" I asked.

"She's talking with my sister. Girl stuff, come on man." He walked in, "Dad was able to fix her up."

"That's good..." I sat down on the cot.

"So what is your relation to this girl?" He asked. "To defend her and carry her is pretty manly."

"Except I had promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt, not after what happened last time. How can I be there for if I'm so weak."

Soren pulled me to my feet. "Come on kid, I know what will cheer you up, some of the bakers jelly tarts, we'll pick some up for your girlfriend as well. She is your girlfriend right?" He asked as he leaned in.

"She is." I said.

"Well it isn't my place to judge." He shrugged as he marched out of the room. I rolled my eyes as I followed him. We soon found our selves in a really old fashioned bakery, the baker was just taking the jelly tarts out of the brick oven.

He noticed us enter the room, he waved to us. "A bit early for jelly tarts Soren?" He asked.

"It isn't for me, then man carried his injured beloved for miles last night to save her life, so I was thinking you give him some, on me of course." Soren smiled.

"Ha, such a honorable man, it'll be on the house." He turned to pastries but there was well dressed child with his hand halfway to the tarts. "Prince Ezran! How many times do I have to tell you!" he made a grab for the child. he danced out of his reach.

"Run for it Bait!" He giggled as he scooped up a yellow and blue creature and ran past us. I had a good laugh, I had tried similar things as a kid.

"Oh I'll talk to his father." Soren said with a wink. "I really won't," he whispered, "After all you don't rat out your friends."

After we got what I thought as too many of them we spotted the young prince, to whom Soren gave a sack full. "Your the best."

"Anything for the Crown Prince." He said.

* * *

I stood in wide court yard as I used my magic for Lord Viren and Claudia. "Simply amazing. I would love to take you under my wing as a apprentice mage, dark magic with out words or components, I am truly jealous." The man said.

"Well it isn't all fun, I have to be careful with it." I said as pulled on the ripped remains of my cape, they had offered me a new one, but this one was special to me, I had to completely scrap my old clothes, wearing one of Claudia's old mage robes, it was red with black and gold trim. I picked up my Scythe.

"You never said what that red box was for." Claudia said as she smiled at me.

"This 'red box' is my weapon." I flicked the switch and my baby Crescent Rose spun in my hand, "I forged Crescent Rose my self." I placed in on the magnetic holster hidden beneath my clothes.

"Amazing." Viren said. "You have talents beyond your tender years." He eyed me. "As the Kings most trusted advisor I would like to make you a offer. As you said, you two seek to help the innocent, well I offer you just that. Protect the innocent as warriors of the Kingdom."

"I'll have to talk with Kiri about it." I said.

"I understand, it is a great responsibility." He gave a shallow bow. "One that I hope you accept." I heard footsteps approaching, I turned to see Kiri with a knight in black and white armor trimmed with gold. "I see my son Soren has brought your friend."

"Kiri!" I tackled him in a hug before kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"You'd do it for me." He hugged me tight. "A few days and I'll be back in fighting shape."

"Young love, makes me ache for my younger years." We turned to the king, but before we could bow he continued. "I would like to introduce you to my sons." He gestured to one boy. "Callum where is your brother?"

Callum had brown hair and fair skin, and he didn't bear a resemblance to the king. "Don't worry my king, Ezran is playing with Bait." Soren said. "We ran into him on the way here. Jelly tart?"

"Oh, that boy." He shook his head as he took the treat.

"Hi, so you two were the fuss last night?" Callum, "Glad to see your safe."

"Thank you." I said, "I hope we weren't to much of a disturbance." I said.

"Oh not at all, just unexpected is all." The king said. "I'm just glad we could help."

We spent nearly three months in the city of Kitolis, acting as Heroes to the people of Kitolas, I was at first met with a bit of fear, but it soon was washed away. Kiri would spend the mornings training with Soren and Callum, and I would learn magic from Lord Viren and Claudia.

One such morning the subject turned to the history of dark magic. "Dark magic is the magic of humanity, we weren't born with a connection to the natural magics. So to defend our selves we had to take from others." Lord Viren said as he paced. "The elves cast us out because we chose to stand up to their tyranny."

I nodded along, everything I had heard of the distant land of Xadia and been so negative, the peoples hatred for the elves of long ago hadn't seized it the centuries that had passed. "I'm just not comfortable with pulling the power out of something else, it doesn't seem natural."

"But I understand your hesitation, but when you kill a animal you use every part, the hide for clothes, the bones for tools, and the meat for food. How is taking it's magic any different?" He asked as he looked down at me. "When you feel ready, come to me."

* * *

**And I know, I know. I'm great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We spent nearly three months in the city of Kitolis, acting as Heroes to the people of Kitolas, I was at first met with a bit of fear, but it soon was washed away. Kiri would spend the mornings training with Soren and Callum, and I would learn magic from Lord Viren and Claudia.**

**One such morning the subject turned to the history of dark magic. "Dark magic is the magic of humanity, we weren't born with a connection to the natural magics. So to defend our selves we had to take from others." Lord Viren said as he paced. "The elves cast us out because we chose to stand up to their tyranny."**

**I nodded along, everything I had heard of the distant land of Xadia and been so negative, the peoples hatred for the elves of long ago hadn't seized it the centuries that had passed. "I'm just not comfortable with pulling the power out of something else, it doesn't seem natural."**

**"But I understand your hesitation, but when you kill a animal you use every part, the hide for clothes, the bones for tools, and the meat for food. How is taking it's magic any different?" He asked as he looked down at me. "When you feel ready, come to me."**

* * *

**A Huntress will wait,**

**Till the break of golden day,**

**Lest her heart be swayed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Departure for the Breach**

I walked into the throne room as the kingdom's subjects left, my red cape having been repaired with black clothe, black scars running through the red. I kneeled before the king. "King Harrow." I said.

"Rise Ruby," He smiled down at me. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked as he sat down on his throne.

"I have come to ask that I spend some time on the border. Lord Viren's lessons on dark magic... the whole concept is..." I struggled for the words.

"You fear what it could do to you?" he smiled at me, "Your a warrior, not a mage. You want to serve at the breach?"

"Yes, I have heard a great many things of General Amaya. I wish to meet her myself." I said.

"What of your partner? Is Kirishima to come with you?" The king looked down at me.

"No, he's staying here to continue Callums training in unarmed combat." I said as I fidgeted with my clothes. "When will I be able to leave?"

"As soon as you are ready, I'll have a message sent ahead for you. Though I have to warn you, the breach is a dangerous place. A fact I know all too well," His smile faded. "You will be provided a horse."

"I travel light, a few days rations and I'll be able to leave within the hour." I said as I turned to the massive doors. "May your soul shine bright..."

"And your heart eats with honor." He finished.

* * *

"I wish I could come with you," Kiri sighed, "But I have my job, and you have yours. How long will you be gone?" He asked.

"Just a few months, then I'll we be back together." I placed what ammo I had in a satchel, because I had stocked up for the raid I had almost 150 bullets. I had found that I could use my magic in place of the rounds in a pinch for the round recoil, and for projectiles. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm away."

"How could I? Soren took it all." He grinned.

I chuckled as I kissed him. "I love you." I smiled as he hugged me.

"Be safe." He kissed my forehead.

"I will be."

* * *

I walked into the courtyard as Soren beat Callum in training again, the wooden sword firmly not in the princes grip. "And your dead." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh Kirishima, I softened him up for you."

"Oh very funny." The prince said from the ground.

"Up you get." I pulled the boy to his feet. "Time to man up."

"Right." He said as Claudia walked through the courtyard, her face buried in a book, and as such she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. But before she could walk into a tree Callum called out her name.

"Oh! Hey Callum, didn't see you there." She smiled. "Training?" She asked.

"Oh, uh yeah." He said awkwardly.

"Come on kid, enough talking, more fighting." I said as I stretched.

"Right, right." He put up his fists and made for a quick jab, which I didn't block rather I let him strike me in the chest and took a step back before I swung wide and stepped under my predictable attack sweeping my legs out from under me. I landed on my hands and rotated my body around so that they came back around and slammed into the prince's legs. He fell to the ground with a thud.

I did a kip up back to my feet. "Not bad, your getting better." I pulled him to his feet again. "Now lets do that nineteen more times." He groaned before he put his hands back up, but his eyes kept flicking to the mage. "Grab my wrist and elbow and pull me over your shoulder with a spin." I told him quietly, as I threw a punch the would have just gone straight over his shoulder, he did as he was instructed and threw me to the hard ground.

"What the?" Soren said, "Callum that was..."

"Amazing!" Claudia cut him off, "I didn't know you could do that." She stood up and walked to the prince as I picked my self off the ground.

"Oh, you know I've been training." He said had he blushed a bit.

"I can see that, hey if you want we could hang out after your done." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah sure Claudia." He smiled back.

* * *

I sat in the saddle of a young brown colt, his black mane trimmed short. "Okay your all strapped in. Dunes should be able to make the journey in a few days at worst." The stable boy said as Lord Viren entered the stables.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you left." He said, "I have a gift for you Ruby, I know my lessons haven't been the most compatible with your values." He said as he pulled out a package, "But in the few months we've been learning from each other, you have been like a second daughter to me."

I took the package and pulled at the strings, inside was a pendant, a gold disk engraved and inlaid with silver to make a rose. "Thank you. I'll be back in few months and we can continue our lessons." I smiled at the man. "I just need a adventure to get my blood flowing."

"Ride safe." I nodded as I pulled my hood over my horns and steered the horse out of the stables.

"I will." I gave one flick of the reins and Dunes took off, iron shod hooves clacking on the hard stone roads.

* * *

**And chapter 2 is hereby delivered to you, my beautiful readers. Tell me, how do you think this will go? So that we can see if your right, or if you just have better Ideas then me. I really am curious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I sat in the saddle of a young brown colt, his black mane trimmed short. "Okay your all strapped in. Dunes should be able to make the journey in a few days at worst." The stable boy said as Lord Viren entered the stables.**

**"I'm so glad I caught you before you left." He said, "I have a gift for you Ruby, I know my lessons haven't been the most compatible with your values." He said as he pulled out a package, "But in the few months we've been learning from each other, you have been like a second daughter to me."**

**I took the package and pulled at the strings, inside was a pendant, a gold disk engraved and inlaid with silver to make a rose. "Thank you. I'll be back in few months and we can continue our lessons." I smiled at the man. "I just need a adventure to get my blood flowing."**

**"Ride safe." I nodded as I pulled my hood over my horns and steered the horse out of the stables.**

**"I will." I gave one flick of the reins and Dunes took off, iron shod hooves clacking on the hard stone roads.**

* * *

**The moon hides secrets,**

**Hidden from the Old King's gaze,**

**Moon Shadow blood boils.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rayla**

I leaped from tree to tree under the light of the moon, just as the other assassins did. Runaan motioned for us to move further in into the human forest, so mundane compared to the grand trees that bore roads back home in Xadia. My green clothes blending in the emerald foliage, as came upon a road we stopped and watched a lone rider, garbed in black and red, her face hidden by a low hood. Suddenly she stopped her horse.

"I can feel your hatred, and your anger." She turned her head to where we froze. How could she know. "I'm just a traveler, with few supplies heading to a town near the border. It's late and I'll be making camp soon, feel free to share my fire." She urged her horse forward. I looked to Runaan and he tilted his head towards me and then her. I sighed to my self as I took to the trees, using my weapons hooks forms to swing from branch to branch. She stopped a fairways down the road and pulled into a hidden clearing. She pulled her small sacks off of the colt before trying him to a tree. She scratched him behind the ears as she thanked the animal.

"Thank you Dunes, I'll get you a few apples when we reach the town." She said before making a small fire.

I watched and waited for her to fall asleep. My swords in hand, it was a vile human... but she didn't do anything wrong. I watched from the shadows from the old oak. 'She's isn't a threat.' I thought before turning around.

But at that moment she pulled back her hood and my jaw hung open, bone white skin, red markings around her closed eyes and two curled horns that cut through her long red and black hair. I couldn't see her ears but those horns could only mean one thing. 'An elf? What is she doing in the human lands?'

She opened her eyes up to the starry sky. "I wonder what they are doing back home?" She had a human accent, probably from years of living among the folk, I couldn't see her eyes from where I was. I turned and sped through the forest.

I soon caught up with the rest of the assassins. "Your blades aren't stained with blood." Runaan said.

"She was a elf. Her skin was bone white and blood red markings glowed beneath her eyes. I've never heard of a elf looking like that." I said as I sat down by the older assassin.

"Could be a cross between a Sun Fire and a Moon Shadow. I've heard that they sometimes have such strange features." One of the others said as he massaged his legs. "But what is she doing in the Human lands?"

"Well at least it wasn't a human. Come, we still have a ways to go."

* * *

We ran all night, the castle of Kitolas approaching on the horizon. I leaped from tree to tree in the rain. Tomorrow we would take revenge for the crimes of the humans that murdered the King of the dragons and the unhatched Dragon Prince. My feet only touched the branches for a second before I lunged to the next. Runaan and the others sped along side me. We burst into a clearing and standing in the rain was a man in armor, his eyes widened as he looked at us.

We landed on the ground and he took off running through the woods. "Rayla, stop him." Runaan ordered. I nodded and chased him through the trees. He tripped and stumbled, his breathing hard as he tried to find his way in the dark. He came to the top of a short cliff and ran off falling into a mud hole his helmet coming off. I landed on my feet with my blades to his neck.

"Wait please!" His eye were wide with fear, his clothes and armour stained with mud as the rain washed his black hair into his eyes.

I tightened my grip on my weapons and tried to force myself to kill him, but my arms wouldn't move, it was what I had to do, but this man was innocent. He wasn't the one I had come to kill. I sighed and pulled my weapons away. "Go." I said quietly, and go he did. Scrambling he pulled himself out of the hole and ran full tilt towards the castle. I sighed as I looked around and spotted a red berry bush.

* * *

I walked along the walls of the castle, the wind and rain bearing down on me, I pulled the black and white guards cloak tighter around me. "I wonder if Ruby has reached the Breach yet?" I ran a had through my hair, the red dye had faded and the roots had grown back in their natural black. I let my hand fall as I walked a bit further along the wall so that I was standing over the gate.

Looking out over the field I spotted a man in muddy armour running towards the gate at full speed, his helmet in his hand. "OPEN THE GATES!" He yelled. as he ran up to the walls.

He darted inside and started yelling at them to shut the gate. I made my way down. "Slow down, what is it?" I asked.

"Moon Shadow elves. I have to warn the King." I nodded and we ran to the keep.

In the throne room we found King Harrow and Lord Viren. "I hope this is important." The lord said.

"Assassins, Moon Shadow elves, one of them had me with her blades to my throat." The guard said as he stood attention, his breathing still hard and ragged.

"How did you escape?" The king asked as he looked at him.

"I shouldn't have, but she let me go. I don't know why." The man said.

"Thank you, you may get some rest soldier." he saluted his king and turned to leave.

As the king sat in his throne he seem to age a decade, "Our actions have caught up with us." He said, "Xadia wants revenge for the slaying of the Dragon King Thunder, and they sent Moon Shadow elves on the eve of the full moon."

"Harrow, I know this seems bleak, but perhaps I can..."

"No, no dark magic short cuts, that is why they are here." The king's voice hardened.

"Then we let them come and put an army between them and you." I spoke up. "If there is nothing we can do but prepare, then we will do just that. I stand ready."

"No, I want you to look over my sons." The king turned to me. "Your young, and you have someone to live for, don't throw it away for my sins Kirishima."

"But, King Harrow..."

"No buts, you are to take the boys to the Banthor Lodge as soon as you can tomorrow. I ask this of you, not as a king, but as a father and fellow man." I looked into the kings brown eyes and sighed.

"I'll protect them with my life."

* * *

**And chapter 3 is done. I have a challenge for you who review, write a Haiku as well. It doesn't have to be about the story, it could be about anything. Love, tragedy, war, peace. Have fun with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Then we let them come and put an army between them and you." I spoke up. "If there is nothing we can do but prepare, then we will do just that. I stand ready."**

**"No, I want you to look over my sons." The king turned to me. "Your young, and you have someone to live for, don't throw it away for my sins Kirishima."**

**"But, King Harrow..."**

**"No buts, you are to take the boys to the Banthor Lodge as soon as you can tomorrow. I ask this of you, not as a king, but as a father and fellow man." I looked into the kings brown eyes and sighed.**

**"I'll protect them with my life."**

* * *

**Iron will. Unmoved.**

**Mission of Elven Revenge.**

**Riot and Moon Blade.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Assassin**

I leaped from tree to tree, blades in my hands, stained red with berry juice in place of the blood that they should have spilt. I landed on the forest floor, with out a sound. I walked through the bushes into the encampment. "Your back" Runaan said.

"Yeah, I used both of them." I said as I tilted them up wards.

"I can see that." he tossed me a cloth to wipe my blades with. As I cleaned them he said something that only made me feel worse. "I'm proud of you."

We awoke in the earliest rays of dawn, tonight was the full moon. And we knew what must be done. "Everyone, it is time for the binding." Runaan ordered. We stood in a circle in a small grove. "Tonight we deliver justice on those who murdered the Dragon king, and destroyed his only egg." He pulled out the binding strand and tied it around his are. "We bind our lives to justice."

One by one we pledged ourselves to the oath. And as we said our oaths we placed our clenched fists in front of us.

"My breath for freedom."

"My eyes for truth."

"My strength for honor."

"My blood for justice."

I looked to the others before placing my hand over my heart, "My heart for Xadia."

Runaan went to each of us and tied the long strand around our wrists. "Life is precious, life is valuable. We take it; but we do not take it lightly."

"Moon reflects sun, as life, reflects death." I finished the oath and Runaan cut the cords, the magic taking hold and tightening our bonds.

As the others returned to their duties I stopped Runaan. "What is it Rayla?"

"What if they know we are coming?" I asked, thinking of the man I spared.

"We have the element of surprise on our side, I know you worry about this mission. But we will avenge the dragon King."

* * *

I packed my clothes in the bag. The Princes had been told to get ready to travel to the winter lodge. "I should be staying to fight." I said to myself. "Not running away when a man's life is in danger."

"I know how you feel, but orders are orders." I looked behind me to Marcos, the man who had brought us the news of the assassins. "The king trusts you to keep his son's safe."

"I know. I know." I rolled my eyes. "I'll make sure the most dangerous thing they encounter is my training sessions with Prince Callum."

The dark haired man looked at me as I roughly packed some more clothes. "I hope that's all you have to deal with." I nodded to him and moved out of the room.

"Fight with glory." I said as I passed him.

"Die with honor."

I then set about looking for the princes. I found Callum on his way to speak with his father. "Hey, are you guys packed?" I asked.

"Oh, uh yeah totally." He pointed at me as he backed away.

"Callum." I said. "You lost Ezran?"

"Lost is such a strong word." He gave me a strained smile.

"Callum." I chuckled. "I'll keep looking, we have to be out of here before dark."

"Fine, after I'm done talking to my father we will find him." He hurried off to his father.

* * *

I sat on large stone as the sun crossed the blue sky. the slow methodical scrape of stone on metal filled my ears as I sharpened my blades. At first I didn't hear it, but soon the thumping of hooves filled the air, I stood up as a lunar moth landed on my nose at the same time Runaan crushed his amulet and cast a spell, hideing us from the world.

A large group of humans entered the grove, among them was the dark haired man I spared.

"Looks like the old man's tracking spell doesn't work." the leader said as he looked around, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Come we defend the king the normal way." The hooves faded into the distance as the spell faded.

"You fool, you've killed us all!" Runaan stormed to me. "You were to kill him."

"He did nothing wrong, and the fear in his eyes. It wouldn't be right." I defended my self.

"I shouldn't have brought you. You're to young and immature. You are off the mission." He moved past me.

"Off the mission, I bound myself, you can't just leave me behind!" I said.

"No, you gave us away, now they will be ready for us. You may be the strongest among us, but you have the most growing to do. The binding will come undone when the King and Price lay dead."

"Then you need me all the more, you can't go into this a elf down."

"You don't get a say in this anymore." The rest of the assassins picked up their weapons and took of to the castle.

"Nay, I won't just sit pretty, I have a job to do as well. I'll prove my worth." And I took off for the human castle.

* * *

I kept an eye on the sun as it dipped lower and lower towards the horizon. I was walking down the hall ways until I heard a loud crash of metal. "Ezran?" I asked as I jogged into the next hall and saw Callum being chased into Viren's office by a figure in green... an assassin. "HEY!" I charged them down as the figure slammed the door shut, my body hardened over as I crashed through the wood, tackling the figure to the ground. They twisted out of my grip.

"What the... that door is a foot thick!" Her accent is thick, she backed away with her four fingered hands on her blades.

"It's isn't manly to hunt down a child." I stood up straight.

"Same age as you man."

"I'm not a man."

"Both fair points." We all turned to Ezran who's head was poking out behind a painting.

'Right... secret tunnels.' I thought. "You two run, I'll hold her off." my arms hardened over, my fingers forming claws.

"What the..." Callum said before Ezran pulled him into the tunnel.

"What kind of dark magic is that?" She pointed her blades at me.

"No magic, it's just the way I was born." I lunged at her, fist smashing a hole in the stone wall. She slashed at me which I blocked with my right arm, the metal blades sparked off my skin. I swung again and she ducked under my arm, her blades flicked open and shut, they were now hooks. She hooked my leg and swept it out from under me. I landed on the palm of my hand and spun on it, not unlike one of Mina's dance moves.

My leg impacted her arm and knocked the blade from her hand. I did a kip onto my feet as she slashed at me with her second blade. I blocked it with my hand and grabbed her by the clothes and threw her against the wall. She landed horizontally and pushed off to attack me but I was ready. I ducked under the hook and jabbed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground gasping for air. 'The Princes, if there is one assassin, then where are the others!?' I pulled the painting away from the wall and rushed down the cobblestone hall. I could hear them up ahead. I rounded a corner to see them descend a spiral stone staircase in the floor.

"Kirishima! Hurry up!" Ezran called out to me.

I shot down the stairs which Ezran closed behind me, the stones setting back into place. "Man what was that! Your body looked like it was made of stone!" Callum yelled to me.

"My Quirk, Hardening, I can harden any part of my body. A simple power, but effective." I looked at the two.

"Quirk?" Ezran asked.

"I'll explain when we don't have a murder elf after us." I said as I looked around the chamber. "What is this place?"

"I don't know, but you two have to see..." The sound of stone grating on stone cut him off as the elf descended into the chamber.

"What the, how did you? It took me months to figure out that combination." Ezran backed up as Bait croaked in his arms.

"I touched all the stones with jelly on them." She said. I got a good look at her, white hair, black horns, and blue markings under her eyes.

The young prince slapped him self in the face, leaving a jelly smear. "Get back." I stood between her and the princes.

"Wait, there is something you have to see first." Ezran called out.

"Ezran, this isn't the time for show and tell." Callum said as he backed up.

"It's under that sheet." He said while pointing at a large object hidden under a dusty sheet, a fait glow emanating from inside the cloth. "You'll want to see it." He said as he looked at her.

"Fine but if it's a trick, I'm killing all three of ya." She walked past us and the princes moved behind me as she pulled the cloth away to reveal a huge glowing egg, a multitude of shifting colors gleamed in the midnight blue shell. "It can't be... the egg of the Dragon Prince."

* * *

**And chapter 4 is completed.**


End file.
